The Sleepover
by cw2k
Summary: Melody invited Cassie and Jacqui for a sleepover, which turns into something much more than a sleepover.


The Sleepover

It's 7:30 PM. Jade and Tanya were needed in Edenia for a meeting with Queen Sindel. During that time, Melody returned home with a few girls for a sleepover.

"Hey, daddy."

Chris sees Melody, with Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs.

"What's going on?"

"Hey, baby." Cassie was wearing her Endurance skin, Jacqui was wearing her Boot Kamp top and booty shorts.

"I thought we could have a sleepover."

"Is that so?"

"Come on, baby. It'll be fun."

"I'm going to grab dinner. I'll be back soon."

15 minutes later, Chris returned with pizza, tacos and a series of 2-Liters. Throughout the evening, they ate their dinner. 3 hour later, he went to sleep. Cassie went to his bedroom quietly in her blue bra and undergarments. She slowly walked toward him, slowly pulled his covers. He is wearing his boxers. She slowly took his member out and stroked it gently. It got hard from her touch. As soon as it was hard enough, she took it slowly in her mouth. She went slow, massaging it with her lips. She picked up a little speed. Stopped to take her bra and panties off, then continues. After a few minutes, she climbed on top and slowly took him into her vagina. As it enters her, Chris slowly opened his eyes. Cassie moved her hips. She kisses him. She started bouncing. He rose up, massaging her breasts.

"Cassie..."

"Relax, baby. Enjoy me. And then I want you to fuck Jacqui too, baby."

Cassie continued taking him. His hands caressed her smooth thighs and massaged that ass.

"I'm here because I love your daughter."

"She's all I got, until Jade and I got married and had my son."

"Your first real child."

"The greatest gift she ever gave me."

"She gave you a family, a purpose."

"And so did Melody, who took you for a girlfriend."

"Chris, I love her so much. I'm also happy to meet the man who saved Earthrealm. You two should work together for its safety."

"We will our do your best, Cassie. We'll do better if need be."

Chris got on top of Cassie and pumped hard into her. They lip-lock. He went faster, lifting her legs over his shoulders to increase his power. His seed was about to shoot. Cassie knows and wrapped her thighs around him to keep him deep.

"Cum, baby! Let me feel your wonderful seed, baby."

He shot his load deep into her. They kept kissing. They then went upstairs to see Melody and Jacqui lip-locking.

"Hey, Jacqui."

"Hey, daddy!"

"I'll leave you three to enjoy each other."

Melody walked towards him and gave him a blowjob. Jacqui kisses him.

"Prepare for a double dose of chocolate, daddy."

Chris got on top of Jacqui and slid into her. He was slow and gentle with her. Jacqui wrapped her thighs around him as he pumped hard.

"Melody, your daddy is so amazing. Fuck me, baby!"

Melody and Cassie were all over each other as Jacqui bounced on him facing away, giving her a good view of that ass. He heard Melody scream Cassie's name as she orgasmed. Cassie was using a strap-on on Melody. Jacqui turned around and bounced harder. Melody walked up to them and kisses her. Then she whispers into his left ear.

"Meet me in the shower, daddy. I want you in my pussy."

That did it. Chris pumped his seed into Jacqui.

"Melody, I love your daddy."

"I know, Jacqui. You two are so good to him." She kisses Jacqui. 15 minutes later, Melody enters the bedroom in a red towel. He wasn't there. "Dad?"

Melody heard the shower running. Thinking he's in the shower, she enters the bathroom to see him stroking his member slowly. She figured he was washing it, but she dropped her towel.

"Hey, daddy."

He sees Melody fully naked. She stepped in and kissed him. She touched him there on his cock. He gently put Melody on the wall, wrapped her thighs around, kisses her, and slides into her. He made his first thrust. Melody closed her eyes as she feels him moving deep. He kissed her neck.

"Oh, daddy..." She whispered to him. He kept his thrusts slow. His hands felt real nice on her thighs. Melody wanted more.

"Daddy, please, give it to me. Fuck me, please!"

He picked up a good pace, but not to hurt her. He licked around her breasts. He studied her frame. She certainly has grown to be beautiful. In his eyes, she has a body to die for, thighs that can put stockings out of business, her breasts were round and firm, not too big, not too small. Chris never knew this luscious young lady was into women. And seeing her with Cassie serves as proof. Melody rode him on his lap with her legs around him.

"Oh, daddy. I love you so much. I wanted you, because you just feel so good. Your dick... I can't get enough..."

Melody moaned loud as she laid him down and bounced on him hard. He massaged her breasts. She moved her hips back and forth at a fast pace. He then caressed her body then her thighs. After a few more minutes, he went behind and gave her ass a good mix of speed and power. Melody knew her ass needed some love. Cassie gave it to her earlier with a strap-on. He continued owning that ass for another 5 minutes. He then on top of her and fucked her hard and deep. She moaned loud. She touched his body.

"Daddy, cum daddy! I want to feel every drop in my pussy! Please!"

Melody felt his power when he pumped harder then he went faster and faster. He could feel his seed ready to go.

"Melody..."

"BUST YOUR NUT INSIDE ME, DADDY! AH! AH! AH! CUM, DADDY! FILL MY PUSSY, DADDY!"

He went harder, pounding that pussy good. After several more thrusts. Melody screamed as he dfinally blasts his seed into her vagina.

"Daddy, will it be ok if Cassie and Jacqui to live here? They love you very much and I would have Cassie with me, because I love her."

"You gave me a good idea. Me, Jade and Tanya could use some help. Chris Jr is gonna need all the help he can get. I love the little guy, just like I love Jade, Tanya and you. I gladly accept."

With a smile, she hugs him. They finished their shower together. Before Chris went to bed, he left a note in the kitchen. Jade and Tanya returned from Edenia and found the note. It said that Melody suggested for Cassie and Jacqui to live with them.

"What do you think, Tanya?"

"We can certainly use the help. Plus, with them around, I'm sure Chris could have so much fun with us, and with your son, imagine him growing up with a family of women."

*If anything, he might even have Chris' libido."

"A statement so true. Come. Our man is sleeping. He'll want to wake up with us, naked."

They see Chris sleeping. They stripped nude and laid next to him on both sides. They actually liked the idea of Cassie and Jacqui living with them. The more the merrier, right?


End file.
